Drinking Your Brawl Away
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: A nice drink at the bar after some matches is just what you need to appreciate the fact that you bonded over fighting.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what have you been up to these days?" R.O.B. asked Nana, with the two retro characters being at a bar as they were spending time together after all the smash battles they had, with the Robotic Operation Buddy being a close good friend with the pink Ice Climber girl.

"Well, I was doing ice climbing with my bro as you would know." Nana said as she drunk her drink, burping as she adjusted her hood. "Some people think we're going out, but that's what looking exactly like each other will do to you."

"So I see. You should see people being surprised to see me be a solo representation of my kind." ROB spoke as he raised his metal arms. "Oh how confusing it got, but once I decided to put on certain colors to help make me stand out, things went rather better."

"Well all I need to do to make people realize that I'm not Popo is just point out that he doesn't do this..." Nana insisted as she lifted her right leg and let out an enormous bassy fart, giggling as she fanned it away. "...anywhere as much as me."

"I have some doubts." ROB pointed out as he wasn't affected by Nana's fart, for he was used to the many flatulent females that would come and go within the mansion they shared.

The two Smashers continued enjoying their drinks together, with Waluigi walking in as he was holding his purple tennis racket in his hand, clenching his teeth as ROB and Nana turned their attention to see him scowling, with Bowser Junior coming through in his Junior Clown Car as he waved his red toy hammer around.

"Yeehaw! Don't stop me because I'm enjoying myself way too much!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he spun around in his car, causing several of the stools by the counter to fall as the others all jeered at him, with the young reptile scoffing at them as he flipped them off with both of his middle fingers.

"Feh! You think that's mischief?" Waluigi grumbled as he took a seat at the counter, waiting for a bartender to show up and give him a much needed drink.

"Err... bad news. We sort of ran out of liquids for you fine folks." The bartender said as he moved his hands about.

ROB simply tilted his robot head while Nana and everyone else gasped. Bowser Jr. stopped moving around in his clown car as he turned around raising his right eyebrow, with Waluigi scowling as his mustache drooped down in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me again why we're on this trip to get more coffee for this shop?" Bowser Junior groaned as he was riding in his clown car, obviously not wanting to take part in this.

"Because you spilled all of the drinks, you car loving brat." Waluigi huffed as he adjusted his purple cap, while still holding onto his tennis racket.

Nana was eating an eggplant as she adjusted her pink parka. "Can't we just be happy to enjoy this adventure together?"

"Well we haven't done any traveling... yet, anyway." R.O.B. pointed out as he noticed a dirt paved path leading up a mountain. "Perhaps we can find out what it is at the top over there."

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Really? Like what does a stupid hill have to do with a drink?"

"Where do you think streams of water come from, stupid?" Bowser Jr. pointed out while having his arms wrapped around the back of his head, driving his clown car with his tail.

Nana was quick to take to the top, motioning the others to follow her as they all ran after her... or drove in the case of Junior. However when they did reach the top, they noticed that they were overlooking Onett, with it being a bright crisp sunny day as various Smash matches were going on in the city, with there being different themed matches taking place in seperate games.

"Huh. This place kind of looks the same after all these years..." Nana remarked as she rubbed her chin with one hand, sneezing as she summoned a bit of ice.

"The people of this village keep to themselves well. But where do we find our source?" ROB spoke up as he was scanning for any traces of water, finding none.

Suddenly the ground shook, with the group falling through as the creepy Moon from Majora's Mask was summoned as an Assist Trophy, causing massive havok to Onett as everything crumbled from beneath its horrifying girth.


End file.
